


I’m Going to Love You

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [17]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Under the old Jedi Order, attachment and possession were forbidden, because it could lead to jealousy and fear of loss. But Rey’s the last of the Jedi, and she has choices to make, what to keep, and what to do away with.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	I’m Going to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 1/22/20 prompt: It well may be that in a difficult hour… I might be driven to sell your love for peace… or trade the memory of this night for food… It may well be – I do not think I would.

The Jedi texts sit open in front of her, as she faces how best to rebuild the Jedi Order, to make it into something new, something better.

She sighs and rubs her aching temples, her eyes growing weary in the late hour. In her life, she has faced blinding pain, been starved half to death, ached for water and companionship, alone but for the millions of grains of sand surrounding her and the steelpeckers circling overhead underneath a blazing sun.

Then she met Beebee and Finn, Leia and Rose, and Poe, sweet, kindhearted Poe —

She’s faced jealousy. She’s faced loss. But love has only ever made her stronger, made her better, made everything worth fighting for.

There is nothing but light and goodness in her love for him, for them.

She tips her head back to meet her husband’s lips in a kiss. It’s the easiest choice she’s ever made.


End file.
